My Diamond
by Chickencookies
Summary: She shined like a diamond as she sang her feelings in a lonely pub. Her voice captivated a man who had it all but was missing what he never knew he longed for... which was her.


My Diamond

One-shot

A/N: My New Years gift, a one shot, I highly was inspired to write, you might feel empty though x).

Zuan Shi (Diamond) - Barbie Hsu is the lovey song sang in this story its actually a song in Chinese or Taiwanese I am not sure sorry x)

* * *

It was a cold chilly day. Snow quietly piled up as Kazune walked down the lonely street. He was just looking for a lace to pass time. Any place did but, the street had nothing. Until he reached a local pub, it looked beat down and old. But Kazune went any way.

As soon as he went in he felt the strong scent of rum and smoke. The room was darkly lit and fairly empty. The dark wooden furniture added to the pub emptiness. There weren't a lot of people, just three or four not including Kazune. Tables were empty and the bar side as well. There was a stage, were only a grand piano and microphone were placed. And only one dim white light was pointing at the stage. But Kazune didn't except much anyways.

The floor creaked as he moved to the bar side and sat on a stool. The bartender, a man about in his 30s took his order and soon Kazune had his drink.

He wasn't lonely. He just felt empty. He had no explanation why, but he didn't complain. And as he sat in his stool he contemplated his existence, pouring his bitter drink down his throat.

He had a good job, a doctor. He had a good family, even a twin. He had a good girlfriend, they would get married in the month of June next year.

But before he settled his debate he saw as a blonde, green eyed woman stepped on stage, followed by man who sat on the piano chair.

Red lipstick, light make up, the lady had put on, as well as a red short dress. It was plain and simple but it made her bright more and her long straight locks were up to her waist making her look more elegant. Curiously Kazune looked at the woman and took noticed she had not smile once. She was beautiful without no doubt though.

But she did not look at him, nor at anyone in the room, she just proceed to talk with her melodious voice. "I am Jade, and this is my friend, Micchi, " she said as she pointed to the man on the piano. Jade was the stage name Karin made up for herself. But no one knew that, not even her piano player. "I'll be your entertainment for tonight." She continued, with a voice so soft, Kazune started to feel drawn to her. Something about her and the sadness presented in her eyes captivated Kazune to pay his utter most attention.

The paino started playing a sad tone and Karin's mouth opened.

"_What if I ask you with tears?_" She sang sadly capturing everyone's attention in the room.

"_What if I kneel before you and beg?_" She whispered with passion closing her eyes.

"_Would you stay for me?_" She sang, as Kazune felt emotions of sadness as he was suffering like her.

"_I know you love her_" she sang as her eyes sadly fixed upon the floor.  
"_Love her like a diamond_"

"_Even when she doesn't love you_"  
"_You still love her like a fool_" She sang with such emotions, Kazune couldn't take his eyes off her. She was all he saw and all he heard was her sad melody. He felt like her, like dying. It was his first time to be captivated with such words sung. He felt he wanted to help her.

"_Everybody loves her_" She sang slowly, looking in front of her, looking at nothing.

"_Everybody loves her_" She sang as her eyes changed from sadness to anger.

"_She is a perfect, brilliant diamond"_ She sang painfully clutching her microphone stand.  
"_She is graceful, she is beautiful_"

"_I'm an insignificant sand that blows away in the wind_" Karin sang hitting every note perfectly, singing with pain, and passion. Unknown to how Kazune intensely looked at her, captivated by her singing, her beauty, as she sang. He felt he never wanted to leave. He wanted to hear her singing over and over. How the piano keys just intensified Karin's singing.  
"_I'm lowly, I drift_"

"_She is a perfect, brilliant diamond_"  
"_She is pure, she is untainted_" Karins eyes cried as she sang painfully. Singing her song. Singing the song Kazune would identify her now although he felt she was the brightest diamond he had ever seen. He had never been taken in awe before. Nor had he felt just sudden desire as some sang. Her voice had become more addicting than the liquor in his hand. The desire in his body was something he first felt. And it was because that girls singing, her beautiful singing.

"_I'm an insignificant sand that blows away in the wind_" She sang loud and clearly, feeling how the words hurt her, like every time she sang the song.

"_I'm jaded, I'm complicated_" Kazune then realized Jade was her stage name, the name didn't suit her, not for her, she was beautiful, innocent even. He felt that under that make up he would find a much beautiful version of her. But how had he fallen so into a person just by their singing he thought. No words had been said between them, all he did was listen to her soothing melody and he fell in a sudden powerful obsession for her.

"_She is a priceless diamond_" She sang with such great hated.  
"_I'm a worthless sand_"

"_She is diamond, I'm sand_" She finished the song. No claps were in the room. The room was in silence. The people were amazed how such a great singer was in such a dump. Kazune did not differ. But he was touched in more ways then they did. He want to walk on the stage and hug her, do anything to stop his chest from beating like it was. And as he saw Karin her gaze finally met his but she quickly moved it some where else for much of Kazune's disappointment.

"Jade has always been mysterious." The bartender told Kazune as he saw how Kazune's gaze did not move from Karin. "Even I know she is too good for this place yet-" he stopped and looked at the stage as Karin got off and back to the back stage. "She sings the same song every night. As if she lost someone and is looking for them by singing. Her singing has a weird effect on people they get to starstruck to even applaud" He continued.

Kazune simply nodded and looked at the empty stage. He saw how his newly found diamond left him in such a state of lust for her. He wanted to touch her but she felt like a untouchable star.

He was captivated, as if she were his love at first sight, he felt he could not live another night with out her, with her shining beauty and voice. His heart didn't care if it was considered cheating to his fiance but even she never provoked these kind of feelings in him. He would never find what he just witness in 'Jade' in his fiance.

He finally found the void in him, his little diamond to cherish. No matter what he had to have her now, and by his side.

* * *

Fin Fin Fin xD

I might change this one-shot to a story if alot of you peeps want me too x) I mean it really is just left hanging. No one knows what can happen with those two, it is just a story how Kazune fell in love or captivated by a mysterious passionate singer.

I been writing a awful lot lately its madness... really xD. I worte two chapters, this story, a scene, and I am going to finish a chapter for my story.

Please review thank you xD


End file.
